Wishing and Hoping
by bluefairy17
Summary: it's their last year in high school and all Ran wanted is just one dance...


Hello there! it's my second fic now! hahaha... please enjoy!

**Note: **the story is written in Ran' s point of view.

**Wishing and Hoping**

It was a fine day… the weather is good… no rain and its not so hot… all of my friends are happy… all are excited for the dance… except me…

Earlier that day, I am so happy… the fair is really nice and I had a lot of fun… I played games, ate different kinds of food that I almost vomited (thank goodness, it didn't happen…) anyway, it was really fun… but when sunset took place, I don't know why… sadness filled my heart…

That night is our school dance… once again, I wished that Shinichi will ask me to dance… I'm just wishing… hoping… for something impossible… no one can take that hope from me… its my only strength… without that, I don't think I'll survive… I loved Shinichi since we're little kids… I just don't want him to know it because he'll stay away from me… I can't let that happen… so, I just acted that he's just my friend… my best friend, rather… but because of this, he never had known my real feelings for him… we're graduating this year… and until this day, the last year we'll go to a dance, he hasn't asked me to dance with him… its just a dance… one dance, one song… and I'd be very happy... that's all I am asking from him…

The program started and we seated next to each other… we're best friends so we're always together… anyway, after an hour, the program ended and then the floor was opened to the dance… the first song was a fast song, so as usual, we stood up and partied… laughed out loud… danced crazily with the lights turning on and off… that stayed for at least ten minutes, I think… and then, a slow song played… I don't have anything to do there so I just went back to my seat… and then, I saw Shinichi… approaching… I am about to stand because I thought he'll ask me… but, he didn't… Sonoko was next to me… he approached and asked her to dance… of course, I felt sad… I saw them dancing and Shinichi is smiling and laughing with her… and here I am, seated all alone there and watching them… no one asked me for the first song, but it didn't really matter… I just want Shinichi… when the first song ended, Shinichi didn't let Sonoko go… they just danced together… this went on for a few songs until the song changed to a fast one… when the song played, Shinichi immediately went to me and asked, "How do we look like? Do we look good together?"

It is a question I don't want to answer… so I stayed silent… but when he noticed it, he asked again… the same, I didn't answer… and he asked this one more time… but I didn't reply… when he noticed it, he asked me, "are you okay? Did you hear me? I already asked a three times but your still staring at the floor…are you sick?"

I'll say the truth, I am not okay… but I lied to him…

"I'm okay… sorry if I didn't answer you… I just have a lot of thoughts in my mind right now… hmmm… yeah, you look good together… you are meant for each other…"

When I said those words, my heart broke… I am about to cry but I controlled my tears… he should not see me crying… after that, another slow song played… some asked me to dance with them and I said yes of course… this went on for an hour and then, the emcee suddenly announced that there would just be last four songs to be played… up to this time, I am still hoping that he would ask me to dance… I saw him went to the restroom… when he got back, the 4th to the last just ended… and then, he is going my way… but suddenly, turned right… he asked a younger girl to dance with him… one of his clubmates, I guess… anyway, down to two songs… I prayed that at least, he'll ask me… but, I saw him going to Sonoko… he's probably planning to ask her for the last dance… and then, the last song played… (no one asked me to dance) I saw them dancing… they are hugging each other tightly… when I saw this, I cried and left the auditorium… I can't help crying… my hopes are all gone… my wish didn't happen…once again, my heart shattered into millions and millions of pieces… the pain is just too much… I can't help it… all I'm asking is just one dance… **is that too much?**

Hahaha… a very open ended story… sorry for that but I just don't know how to end it… its just my thoughts… hahaha… anyway, while I'm writing this one, I am about to cry because I remembered something… nyehee… well, hope you liked it even though its open ended… bye bye… ö


End file.
